newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Udowodnić prawdopodobieństwo
$ajen$ Sezon 3, odcinek 1 - Udowodnić prawdopodobieństwo UWAGA - ODCINEK ZAWIERA GWIAZDKOWANE WYRAZY. Kamera pokazuje ulicę i bloki. Pod blokiem stoi VW. Kamera przeskakuje do jednego z mieszkań. Ktoś otwiera szafę i wyjmuje z niej jakiś karton. Widać tylko ręce tego człowieka. Na biurku obok leży świadectwo, biret i parę zdjęć. Kamera znowu przeskakuje przed blok. Ze środka wychodzi jakiś młody człowiek. Kartony zasłaniają mu twarz. Idzie chwiejnym krokiem, prawdopodobnie z nadmiaru pudełek, które dźwiga. Otwiera bagażnik i wkłada wszystko do środka. Zamyka. Widać jego ciemne okulary i średniej długości brązowe włosy. Dawno już nie był u fryzjera, wygląda na to, że zmienił styl. Zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie. Niewielkie, od tamtego czasu zmieniło się wszystko. Chłopak wsiada do VW, zapina pasy i odjeżdża. Włącza radio i leci ta piosenka. Plik:$R1.ogg Przejeżdża obok wszystkich znajomych miejsc - obok placu zabaw, na którym bawił się jako dziecko, spożywczaka, do którego biegał co drugą przerwę w podstawówce, w końcu obok kościoła, do którego zmuszany był chodzić co niedzielę. Patrzył na te wszystkie miejsca, ale jego ciemne okulary skutecznie przysłaniały wszystkie emocje, które mogły pokazywać jego oczy. W końcu przejechał obok gimnazjum, które obecnie świeciło pustkami, bo był sierpień. Tu chłopak się uśmiechnął. Ręką uchylił okulary i widać było stare, dobrze znane spojrzenie Cygana. Cygan: Wspomnienia... Uśmiechnął się i jechał dalej. Widać jego auto, które odjeżdża i znika z ulicy. Kamera kieruje się na budynek gimnazjum, na ścianie którego jest stary zegar. Na zegarze wskazówki zaczynają się szybko obracać, a na ekranie pojawia się napis "miesiąc później..." Janek maszeruje do szkoły, w tle ta muzyka. Plik:$R2.ogg Wchodzi na hol i rozgląda się. Na parapecie siedzi Muniek. Janek podchodzi i przybija piątkę. Janek: No elo. Muniek: Fortepian siema. Janek: I jak, co dostałeś z matmy? Muniek: Pff, a jak kurde myślisz? 2-. Janek: Hehe wiesz, ty to przynajmniej zdasz. Ja mam pałę. Muniek zeskoczył z parapetu. Muniek: '''O kurka wodna! Stary, to już siódma. Ty to lepiej zacznij poprawiać. '''Janek: Niby co najpierw? Pierwiastki, dowody czy raczej ułamki? Muniek: Rachunek prawdopobobo... jakoś tak. Janek: Bo bo bo mi się chce? Chyba cię pojebobobobało. Muniek: Mnie nie. Szkolnictwo. Janek: Ta, i tego co nam plan układał. Matma znowu pierwsza, zapie*dalamy. Muniek: 'Aaa weź... ''Następna scena, lekcja. 'Nauczyciel: '...także, w zadaniu pierwszym mamy takie oto coś. Istnieje zbiór liczb od 1 do 9. Wybieramy z tego jakąkolwiek liczbę i musimy ustalić jaka jest szansa na to, że ona dzieli się przez 3. Jakieś pomysły? Świerszcz. '''Nauczyciel: Nie mówcie, że tego nie rozumiecie. Janek: Dobrze, nie powiem. Nauczyciel: Januszu, dobrze się składa. Ostatnio dostałeś jedynkę. Chodź do tablicy, rozwiążesz to zadanie. Janek: O raaanyy... Janek powoli idzie do tablicy. Nauczyciel: '''To jest takie łatwe, że nawet ty to ogarniesz. '''Janek: To się pan zdziwi... 10 minut później, tablica jest zapisana randomowymi cyframi i pierwiastkami (skąd?). Nauczyciel wygląda na zmęczonego. Nauczyciel: 'Cóż no... trafiłem na oporniaka. Ktoś jeszcze tego nie rozumie? ''3 sekundy ciszy, zadzwonił dzwonek. Siódmaki wybiegły zadowolone z klasy. '''Nauczyciel: Czarno widzę ten rocznik na maturze, oj czarno... Usiadł na fotelu. Nauczyciel: Ale przynajmniej mają jeszcze 5 lat, by zmądrzeć. Na przerwie. Muniek: O, cześć Tang. Niski Azjata, nowy w klasie, porozumiewający się tylko 'popękanym polskim', był wyraźnie zadowolony, że zwrócono na niego uwagę. Tang: '''Ohai kolega z klasy. '''Muniek: Swoją drogą weź mi powiedz, jak to jest tam 'w twoich stronach'. Tang: Moje strony być bardzo pracowite. Ale ja musieć przyznać wasz język trudny być. Muniek: '''Przywykniesz, przywykniesz. '''Tang: Ja lubić wyzwania, dać radę. Muniek: Jasne, jasne. Janek przybiega. Janek: '''Muniek! '''Muniek: Co jest? Janek: Musisz mi pomóc z tą matmą! Muniek: Bwahhahahaha, stary, jak ja ci pomogę to ty z jedynki najwyżej na zero spadniesz. Janek: No wiem, ale... masz ten program. Muniek: Jaki program, jaki program? Chodzi ci o TEN program? Janek: Tak, o TEN program. Muniek: 'Uuu, to muszę iść po ekipę. Chodź za mną. ''Minutę później, pod salą gimnastyczną. 'Muniek: '''Sekundę. ''Puka w drzwi cztery razy. '???: '''Hasło! '''Muniek: '''Kojot je*any konfident kropka com. '???: Włazić. Muniek i Janek wchodzą do środka. Gość, który ich wpuścił, nagle zniknął. Muniek: Jest tam. Pracuje nad bickiem. Pokazuje na odległy koniec sali. Janek: Konia wali? Muniek: 'Ta, oburącz. Gdyby jego hantla była koniem. ''Podchodzą do napakowanego gościa, który podnosi sztangę. '''Muniek: Słuchaj Iwan, jest robota. Iwan przerywa i wstaje. Iwan: Idę. Muniek: Super. Janek: Wait, już? Tyle? Muniek: '''A bo co? '''Janek: Dunno, wejście jest na hasło a ten osiłek tak po prostu się zgadza? Muniek: I tak jest drugi po mnie w tym show. Idziemy. Zakłada ciemne okulary. Janek: My my, here come the fuzz... Zaczyna grać muzyka. ''Plik:$R3.ogg ''Muniek idzie korytarzem w okularach, za nim Iwan i na końcu Janek. Wchodzą po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Potem na drugie. Na trzecie. Przy czwartym Muniek i Janek są już zasapani, a Iwan idzie dalej jakby to nie było nic. Muzyka zwolniła i w końcu przestała grać. Muniek: '''Potrzebujemy mniej wf-u... '''Janek: Noo... za dużo energii marnuję na sprint. Podeszli do drzwi, na których była taśmą klejącą przyklejona kartka z napisem "$ajen$". Janek: '''Pamiętam ten program. Byłem w trzeciej klasie, jak on się zaczął. Słyszałem niezłe legendy. Podobno uczył lepiej niż niejeden belfer. '''Muniek: Dlatego dostałem licencję brachu. Bo podobno jesteśmy następcami gimbusów. Janek: Co to gimbus? Muniek: Taki poprzednik siódmaka chyba. Stara coś pieprzyła o reformie edukacji czy coś... Janek: Wbijamy? Muniek: Czemu nie. Muniek otwiera drzwi i wchodzi. Muniek: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Muniek: '''Janek, tutaj jesteś cwelu, siadasz dzisiaj na Fotelu! No a Fotel, drogie dzieci, to nie miejsce jest dla śmieci. Bo ten fotel jest dla VIPA, jeśli zajmiesz, będzie przypał. Iwan w kosmos cię wyjebie, i powtórka na pogrzebie. '''Iwan: Skończ z tymi rymami. Muniek: Jasne. Chodziło po prostu o to że koleś który daje requesta na odcinek siada tam jako gość specjalny. Pasi? Janek usiadł na Fotelu. Janek: Dobra, siedzę. Muniek: Super. Kurka wodna, zamknij drzwi! Iwan zamyka drzwi. Muniek: 'Dobra, odpalaj kompa. ''Iwan podchodzi do komputera. '''Muniek: Więc jak tam robaczki wy moje, matma zdana? Olo: Chyba cię pojebało, dziewczynko. Gośka: Ten facet usypia głosem! Ciekawe co śpiewa dzieciom na dobranoc. Muniek: Pewnie Marsz Marsz Borsuka. Świerszcz. Muniek: Nikt nie załapał? Wzruszył ramionami. Muniek:'' (cicho)'' Debile, hehe.'' (głośno) Dobra, więc dzisiaj bierzemy na tapetę prawdopodobieństwo. ''Iwan wyświetla coś na ekranie. Muniek: Więc to działa tak. Piszesz sprawdzian który jest na szóstkę. Jakie masz szanse na szóstkę? Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo? Biały: Zerowe. Muniek: Bingo dingo! A na piątkę? A kogo to obchodzi? Ważne żeby zdać. Dobra, dalej... Iwan wyświetla coś zupełnie innego. Muniek: Kto tutaj umie liczyć do sześciu? Symboliczny las rąk. Muniek: Mikuś! Mikuś: Ja? Muniek: Nie, Józef Stalin. Wstawaj i licz. Mikuś wstaje. Muniek: '''Licz do sześciu. '''Mikuś: Raz trzy dwa trzy... Muniek: ''(facepalm) Dobra, tę scenę wytniemy. Weź głęboki oddech i zacznij jeszcze raz. '''Mikuś': (głęboki oddech) Raz dwa trzy cztery pięć sześć siedem osiem dziewięć dziesięć! Muniek: Do sześciu miało być, ale postanowiłeś się wykazać kujonie. Teraz coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Iwan wyświetla na tablicy 6 cyfr. Muniek: A teraz się skup. Policz, co ci zostanie, gdy podzielisz każdą z tych cyferek przez dwa. Mikuś: A mogę na fonie? Muniek: '''Aż tak z tobą źle? '''Mikuś: Nope, nie chce mi się. Muniek: IWAN... Iwan: Rozgniotę. Mikuś: Dobra, już liczę, już liczę... 2 minuty później. Mikuś: '''Wychodzą jakieś po przecinku. '''Muniek: Co ty, kalkulator masz w głowie? Mikuś: Nooo... Kamera pokazuje na chwilę kalkulator w telefonie, jeszcze włączony, trzymany pod ławką. Mikuś: '''Może. '''Muniek: Dooobra. To ile z tych liczb nie miało tych przecinków? Mikuś: '''2, 4 i 6. Czyli 3. '''Muniek: To 4. Mikuś: '''Nie, 3. '''Muniek: Dobra kuźwa, ogarniam. Sprawdzałem cię. Więc jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że któraś z cyfr od 1 do 6 dzieli się przez 2? Mikuś: Nooo 3... Muniek: Do ilu? Mikuś: '''No do trzech. '''Muniek:'' (facepalm) A ile masz liczb na tablicy? '''Mikuś: '''No 6. '''Muniek:' To do ilu? Mikuś: Do trzech. Muniek: Kurka wodna... Iwan, palnij go w ten kolorowy łeb, bo nie wytrzymie. Biały:'' (cicho, do Mikusia)'' Pssst, lepiej powiedz 'do sześciu', jeśli chcesz przeżyć. Mikuś: Dobra, nabijam się. Trzy do sześciu. Muniek: A po skróceniu? Hehe. Mikuś: Eemmm... jedna druga? Muniek: '''Brawo ty! '''Janek: Stary weź, od trzech lat nikt tak nie mówi. Muniek: ''(odwraca się do Janka) Je*ie mnie to. '''Mikuś:' Wiesz, dzięki. Chyba to ogarnąłem. Muniek: Aaa, no proszę. Janek: Wiesz, dla mnie to też jest nagle jakieś proste. Wstaje. Janek: Chyba pójdę i zdam tę matmę. Dla odmiany. Muniek: Wyrósł na debila, ale lepsze to niż Muslim. Janek wychodzi. 'Muniek: '''Eee, a ty dokąd! To nie koniec wykładu! ''Cisza. 'Muniek: '''Wygląda na to, że jednak koniec. Hehe. ''Uśmiechnął się do kamery. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki